1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical switches. In particular, a pushbutton switch includes a mechanical linkage and an electrical contact for use in an electrical circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pushbutton switches are well known in the electromechanical arts. Pushbutton switch designs have typically focused on cost, functionality, voltage rating, and current rating. However, some pushbutton switch designs meet more comprehensive specifications, such as high reliability and usability, taking into account, among other things, the switch operating environment and human factors.
High performance switches are often found in mission critical systems. For example, pushbutton switches used in aircraft may implement control functions for essential equipment such as landing gear, fuel tanks, lighting, emergency beacons, and communications.
Switch geometry must provide sufficient space for implementing switch functions in mechanical, optical, and electrical hardware. Proliferation of control functions in aircraft and other control systems has led to proliferation of control elements including switches. For example, an aircraft control panel might include tens or hundreds of switches. Space for these control elements may be constrained where control panel space is limited.
Despite the case for developing smaller high performance switches, the switch industry has been slow to offer new, more compact switch designs. Tending to dissuade development of new compact designs able to meet stringent specifications, such as aerospace and military specifications, is the high cost and risk associated with new switch development. And encouraging reliance on old, less compact designs is the preference for switches with long histories of successful operating experience.